Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 23
is the 23rd episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 177th episode of Metal Saga. It first aired on September 9, 2012 in Japan. Plot Zyro, Ren, Shinobu and Maru relax at Bull Burger after Zyro's battle against Ren and Shinobu. Eating the favourite of his idol's, the triple-beef burger, Zyro notices how his wrist starts hurting as he indulges to eat his burger. He realized he obtained it from the difficult and endearing match. Despite this he continues to eat with a full round of more food, shocking his friends. At the Bey Park, Akuya Onizaki returns with his gang, back to wreck more havoc and intimidate new Bladers as he is ready to fight. Soon enough, Yoshio Iwayama arrives there as well and introduces himself. Surprised by this new Blader, Akuya challenges Yoshio to a Beybattle in a test of might, after one of his gangmembers commented how Yoshio greatly resembles a "living golem". The two set up their Beybattle as they stand atop the platforms opposite of one-another with the Zero-G Stadium set and ready for battling. As Akuya shows off his Archer Gargole, intending to scrape Yoshio with it, Yoshio in turn brings about Bandid Goreim. Interested in this Bey, they begin their match as Gargole clashes in combat with Goreim. After a few hits and misses, Akuya is shocked to discover that Goreim seems to be the ultimate Defense-Type, judging from its extreme ability to withstand even the most harsh attacks of the Attack-Type Gargole. Akuya feels intimated that he commands his five gangmembers to launch out their own HWS Beyblades and duke it out with Goreim as they protect Gargole. Though suited for the fight, they like Gargole, are still not a single match to withstand any of Goreim's solid iron wall of defense. One by one, each HWS Bey is knocked out of the Stadium until only Gargole is left, with Akuya in deep fear. One of Akuya's gangmembers dashes off to the Bull Burger, announcing to everyone how Yoshio Iwayama is very unbeatable, with nobody's Beyblade able to stand a worthy opponent for Bandid Goreim. Zyro and Co. are greatly concerned about this but decide to run off to the Bey Park so that Zyro may finally meet is goal of defeating Yoshio. As they arrive at the Bey Park, Yoshio has already been the victor of consecutive victories against numerour and numerous HWS Beys, with Yoshio the reigning champion. But just before Zyro can challenge Yoshio, the latter lets out a final move where Goreim kicks Gargole out of the Stadium for the instant win. Akuya sprints to his Beyblade, feeling very sorrow and saddened by his loss that he retreats with his gang. Zyro cannot take anymore of this as he challenges Yoshio to a Beybattle, as of which the latter accepts. Launching their Beyblades in ultimate might, Yoshio seems to find out Zyro is a worthy opponent for him, As Zyro's Samurai Ifrit is able to spin so fast that is can dodge Golem's blocks and provide an added challenge. Yoshio seems shocked but is still in it to win it as the ultimate battle between the Blader of Fire and the Iron Wall of Goreim commence. Major Events *Akuya Onizaki and his gang return to Metal Bey City's BeyPark. *Yoshio Iwayama challenges Akuya to a battle and wins. *Zyro begins his battle with Yoshio. *Zyro is shown to have honed his Beyblade skills, learning "Illusive Moving" from Shinobu, and "Barrage Attacking" from Ren. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Ren Kurenai *Benkei Hanawa *Akuya Onizaki *Yoshio Iwayama *BeyPark Bladers *Akuya's Gang Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Archer Gargoyle SA165WSF (Akuya's) *Bandit Golem DF145BS (Yoshio's) *Various HWS Beys Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode New *Yoshio Iwayama (Bandit Golem DF145BS) vs Akuya Onizaki & Gang (Archer Gargoyle SA165WSF & BeyPark Bladers) = Yoshio and Goreim. *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Yoshio Iwayama (Bandit Golem DF145BS) = Continued in next episode. Gallery ZG023 Preview.png|Yoshio. Trivia Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes